


[银魂][银all/all土][银土]艳情与冷酷仙境

by ZYdHB



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYdHB/pseuds/ZYdHB
Summary: 银all，all土前提的银土。虐土情节有，ABO性别设定有，主从关系有。玩了FATE、FGO、ONEPIECE等等的梗。贵圈真乱情节有。以上。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Okita Sougo/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 2





	[银魂][银all/all土][银土]艳情与冷酷仙境

仿佛就在一夜之间，有关名为冷酷仙境的超真实真人参与多人联合纵横大型游戏试玩员的招聘信息传遍了整个歌舞伎町。

万事屋。  
“阿银~阿银~”神乐高举起宣传单，从进门开始就叫喊着银时的名字，“我们也去参加吧！上面说奖品是万能许愿机啊！我绝对要许愿一辈子也吃不完的美食的说~~”  
整个人陷进老板椅里，脚搭在办公桌上的银时懒洋洋地抬起眼皮，晃了晃手里的宣传单：“虽然这宣传一听就很可疑……但是只要报名并且通过审核就先能拿到五千万日元酬金！阿银我已经报名了哟~神乐你留在万事屋和新八一起看店、接接委托就好了。”  
“啊——！阿银好狡猾！”神乐气鼓鼓，“那样的话阿银一定会许‘我要一辈子也吃不完的甜食’这样的愿望吧！”  
阿银晃了晃食指，纠正：“是甜食天国。”  
神乐蹬蹬冲到办公桌前面两手在桌面上一拍：“我也要参加！而且这个是要组队的吧？呐？有本歌舞厅女王神乐大人在，绝对会赢的！”  
桌子缓缓裂开。  
银时在桌子倒塌前就把脚收回来放到地上，他站起身，伸手摸了摸神乐脑袋：“这个游戏是随机组队的，招聘人员范围只在歌舞伎町。万一我们歌舞伎町的神乐女王大人被分配给别人，那不糟糕了。”  
神乐顺着这个思路想下去觉得十分有道理。  
阿银把手从神乐脑袋顶上收回来。  
“那阿银你要答应我许愿要许美食天国！”  
“是~是~”  
银时没有说的是，这游戏里面主从设定和碰瓷FATE圣杯战争的宣传的内容在他这样老二次元眼中关于“性”的暗示不能更显眼——就像是掉进草莓巴菲里面的蟑螂一样显眼！

【小孩子留在家里守着万事屋就够了。】  
已经是成熟大人的银时这样想到。

进入游戏的方式是躺入最低限度维持试玩员身体活性的游戏仓。  
已经签了合同的坂田银时成了所谓“自己人”，于是工作人员也就向他透露了更多信息。  
关于游戏是全浸入模式，进入游戏后会自然接受游戏世界里面的常识设定，躺在外面世界的游戏仓里的身体则会像进入休眠状态，只消耗最基本的能量来维持身体机能。工作人员也会根据每个人的情况适时打入能量补充剂。

“喂喂……”银时挠了挠脑后卷翘银发，“这既视感也太强了吧，阿银我可以一口气说出好几部这样题材的动漫！”  
工作人员保持公式化的微笑，没有接银时的梗。  
银时的手摸上游戏仓外壳，金属层细腻温凉，就像在摸一块树脂合金：“根据每个人的情况……”血色红眸倒映着观察窗口——看起来像是普通驾驶室的内部，放在座椅上的有一个银色的头盔，上书【仙境】，“也就是说游戏里有类似死亡自动脱出机制吧？”  
工作人员脸上的笑容一变不变：“抱歉这不是我的工作范围呢。”  
三秒的沉默。  
也许是觉得坂田已经没有疑问了，游戏仓平滑地打开，坂田银时握着洞爷湖一脚跨坐进去。  
工作人员并没有阻拦他带无关物品进去的举动，实际上里面也有放洞爷湖的空位，银时把他立放在触手可及的位置，戴上了游戏头盔。

雪豹形态的坂田银时在他的巢穴里睁开了眼睛。  
黄绿的虹膜在黑暗中莹莹闪动着光，此时天色初亮，他扭动稍宽而接近圆形的头颅四下看了看，除他之外再无他人。  
他醒来的地方是洞穴最深处，里面堆铺满了他往年换下的毛，被他本人体重压得厚实平滑，踩在上面不发出一点声音。  
洞穴内部宽敞而越接近外界越扁，于是坂田银时就维持着雪豹的形态不费力地通过了通道。

银时天生作为战士诞生，雪豹的形态、力量伴生而来，他的成长是在人类和兽类之间不断转换进行的。  
人类这种生物幼年期弱得不行，银时更多以兽的形态自处，自然而然地也养成了雪豹喜欢独居的习性。

柔韧厚实的肉垫踩在地面上悄无声息，银时出了洞穴就一跃跳上岩石顶部，极目远眺，他轻易就发现了站在溪流边像是在发呆的土方十四郎。  
他纵身一跳就飞出了十几米，身体在滞空时灵活调整，落在地面上四脚同时着地只发出一声。雪豹形态的银时从背后悄无声息地接近土方，他的兽瞳因为兴奋变成圆状。  
土方在银时即将飞扑的时候适时转过身，表现得就像是早就知道银时的接近一样——事实也是如此。存在于master和servant之间的联系让他们不管身处何时何地都能较为准确地感知到对方所在和状态。

“银时。”土方的面部线条有点僵硬，他像是克服什么障碍一样伸手摸了摸银时。  
银时仰着头，头顶盖着土方手指纤长骨节分明的右手，接着当着土方的面化作人形。灰白色布满黑斑的毛发液体似的隐没进身体里露出光洁皮肤，黄绿色的兽瞳瞳孔形状发生变化并被血色般的红覆盖。立在头顶的耳朵收了进去，蓬松蜷曲的短发冒了出来，等银时完全变作人型后发丝上小而密的黑斑也就完全不见了。  
土方看见银时变成人型脸上的线条才逐渐缓和。不只是兽态的银时给他生理上的恐惧，还有一种针扎神经似的违和感……像是有什么在叫嚣“不是这样的”。  
现在和银时的暗红色眼眸对视，土方心里的那点异样也完全消失了……  
土方看银时的眼神变得暗含期待又推据着什么。  
心里只有“战胜然后许愿”的银时伸手拉开土方身上款式奇异（在银时看来）的制服外套，他催促道：“快点，来补魔。”末了又补充一句，“终于等到【战争】了，你也有愿望要许不是吗？”  
【是啊……愿望……】土方的眼神恍惚了一下，尽管他现在想不起来具体内容，却一下被说服了。  
然而出于感情上的抗拒，土方深蓝色的眼睛朝眼角偏了一下：“还有秘宝不是吗？那个效率更高。”

是了。  
在【战争】开始之时，每组被选中参战的master和servant都会立即知晓。融合了兽的力量的servant在这个时候却还不是最强大的状态，他们需要和被选中的人进行【补魔】来发育增长实力。  
也有一种替代补魔的方法，那就是寻找秘宝。  
战争一共会有四组master和servant参战，其中三组会天然拥有属于他们的【阵地】。阵地分陆地、水域和天空。  
拥有自己阵地的组合必定会寻找藏在属于自己阵地上的秘宝，然而如果秘宝被没有所属阵地的第四方先得到，自己又没有及时进行补魔发育，那就一定会陷入被动。

银时懒洋洋地眨了眨眼睛，抓着土方外套的手没放开。  
两人身高相同，银时偏偏做出一种居高临下的态度仿佛自上而下地压低头颅凑近了土方领口。  
土方的信息素是烟草混合海燕的味道，闻起来辛辣带着点海的味道。凑得近了，土方被体温烘得暖烘烘轻飘飘的体味混合着信息素的味道钻进银时的鼻腔，银时深吸了一口，觉得自己下腹的性器立即挺立。  
兴奋得不行。  
在银时主动靠近把土方的土方的气味吸进肺腑的时候，土方也被动地深深品尝了银时的气味。  
干燥的草叶、铁锈和阳光，银时的信息素由这些气味成分构成。  
作为master的土方是Omega，作为servant的银时为alpha。  
两个人的信息素磁铁似的将他们吸引在一起，使他们瞬间意乱情迷。

银时把自己的脸紧贴在土方颈边，闭着嘴单纯用两片干燥的唇瓣一下下蹭着土方的脖子，偶尔向上滑到耳根。他半眯着眼睛，表现得餍足又贪婪，从眼缝中清楚看见土方面上泛滥的潮红。灵敏的听觉叫银时清楚听见土方偶尔发出的被欺负小动物似的细碎呜咽。  
这让银时变得更兴奋了……性器奋而起立顶起裤子，敏感的顶端摩擦在布料上甚至产生爽痛感。  
青天白日，不远处溪流反射阳光波光粼粼直晃人眼睛，哪怕四周再无旁人，羞耻感仍刺激着土方努力偏开银时带给他刺激的鼻唇——这样的动作让土方的颈部呈现出一种混合着阳刚和脆弱的美感，被汗水沾湿的碎发粘附在他额前、眼尾。  
银时纵容土方的抗拒——这实在太微弱，只要他伸手一拉一揽就能将他锁进自己的怀里。银时的手牢牢黏在土方腰侧，他偏过头随意扫了两眼，看中一块形状奇异的岩石，海浪似的岩石和下面地面形成一个美妙的夹角，正方便他带着自己的master、自己的Omega进去做一些有助于他成长的快乐事。  
“去那里吧。”银时轻易将腿脚软的不行的土方拉回怀中，仗着自己的信息素和存在于master和servant之间相互的渴望让土方乖顺地留在自己怀里。  
【啊，被瞪了……】银时没有什么紧张感地想。

“原谅我吧。”银时在解开土方裤链的时候说，“我们的阵地实在是太大了，想要遍历寻找秘宝还要经过水域……等补魔后，我们更有胜算。”  
土方的裤链打开，内裤被把到腿根以下，暗红的性器一下子弹掉出来，透明的黏液挂在龟头上在半空晃荡着又缓慢变得越发细直至断掉。  
“master。”银时一把握住土方本就硬的不行的性器，“你想要作为人的我，还是兽的我呢？”  
土方靠坐在粗粝的岩石上，腰部悬空被银时揽在怀里，皮质的制服长裤被拉到大腿卡在银时腹部位置，性器顶起衬衫下摆，从缝隙间，土方排列紧密的腹肌隐约可见。长腿跨在银时盘坐的大腿上，脚尖再往前走一两步的距离，就是灿烂阳光。  
阴凉的岩石底下自成一个世界，愈发狂躁的信息素互相刺激着这对主从，土方的后穴已经开始自动翕张，穴口肌肉抽动着，像是在迫不及待地想要吮吸什么。  
银时低垂着头，看现在已经完全被自己身形遮挡住的土方，分泌出大量汗液的后者在银时眼中是最美味的存在，不管是作为【食物】还是【伴侣】。  
和性欲一同高涨的还有银时的食欲，银时忍耐着后者，一双红眸亮得惊人：“摸摸我吧，master。”  
土方当然知道银时说的是哪里，银时的性器已经硬得不行，严丝合缝地嵌入他的股沟里，也不知道是谁分泌出来的滑液更多，这感觉是如此顺畅……立即就能滑动摩擦取乐抚慰灵魂空洞似的渴望，土方的腰却太软，他完全被银时掌握了。  
听见银时的话，土方反手摸上银时的性器，这不太容易，因为需要先把它从自己的股沟间捞出来。坚硬火热的性器在他手掌间跳动，简直像握住了银时的心脏。  
土方撩起眼皮看向银时，发现银时的虹膜颜色闪烁变换像是红绿灯。  
【……什么是红绿灯？】这样的疑问被土方瞬间抛之脑后。  
“你……忍一忍。”土方简直从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
“已经在忍了。”这样说着，银时的一只手却划入土方湿漉漉的股间，调戏似的在后者穴口几轻一重地按揉挤压。  
银时的性器在土方手里边得愈发硬挺，表面甚至浮现出钩子似的角质层。  
【被这样的家伙捅进屁股里……一定会坏掉吧！】土方痛苦地闭了闭眼，然而下半身却变得更加兴奋。  
银时一手托着土方的屁股，一手撩拨着土方的小穴，隐藏在囊袋后面、股间的隐秘之所分泌出更多的蜜汁，辛辣的信息素在银时敏感的嗅觉细胞上掀起狂澜。银时的手指和掌心也变得黏糊糊的，有时候他会一直往上摸直到土方的尾椎骨，这样来自腿间的性液也就在皮肤上拉出一道暧昧的光带。  
“你把我放下来……”土方握紧了银时的性器，在性器上浮现的兽态倒刺硌得土方掌心生疼，他的理智告诉他远离，欲望却已经开始幻想被这样的“凶器”捅进身体里的血腥画面，“我给你口交。”  
“噢，这主意不错。”银时卡着土方的腰把他上下倒了个个。  
现在土方脸贴着银时腥臭的性器，银时则面对着土方不停分泌着滑液的性器。腿间的性液顺着囊袋和阴毛滴滴答答掉在银时的脖子和嘴角上，银时伸出舌头一舔，尝到海洋的味道。  
银时的舌头也变长了，他轻易就包裹住土方性器的上半部分，舌面中央和边缘覆盖着硬硬的角质层，这些小勾子在土方愈发敏感的肉棒表面摩擦、挤压，刺激得土方头皮发麻。  
土方扒着银时的大腿内侧，伸出舌头从最无害的囊袋开始舔起，囊袋表面覆盖着短而细的绒毛，这是银时兴奋的证据。属于雪豹的性征在关键之处显现，土方心里生出一种无端的罪恶感，被本人也不知缘由的理由谴责，他为此变得更加兴奋。大量的唾液分泌出来，把银时的性器囊袋浇得湿淋淋的，土方惧怕又渴望地主动添上了覆盖有倒刺的肉棒，小心地顺着去舔，而不是逆着。最顶端的部分没有倒刺，红艳而尖的龟头中间的小孔源源不断淌出性液，这对土方有致命吸引。  
土方灵活地用舌尖反复撩拨舔弄那处，来自被温暖包裹照顾的下身传递来的快感让土方发疯，他无法也不想抗拒这样足以毁灭一切的快乐。

仿佛在较劲，又似乎单纯在取悦对方，两个人都不约而同加快了节奏。“咕啾咕啾”的水声接连不断，银时和土方也一起攀升到了顶端——  
快乐得令人发痛，痛得叫人想要更多，腥臭浓稠的精液在两人嘴中爆开。  
银时大口吞咽，他感觉到力量在身体内满盈涌动。  
土方也在努力吞咽着银时的精液，补魔并不是单向索取，在银时获得力量发育的时候，土方也从这场连性事也算不得的口交活动里得到补充。

尝到甜头的银时想要更多，他舔了舔嘴唇，一只眼睛是人形态的红，一只眼睛则是兽状态的黄绿色，黑色的斑点在发根出现。  
“下一次我要射在里面。”银时一根食指捅进土方顺滑的甬道里，立即被后者抽搐地绞紧。银时得到了回应，手指在温热的小穴里勾了勾内壁，眼见着土方才在自己嘴里释放的又颤颤悠悠想要站起来。

土方趴在银时腿间喘着气，他揉了揉鼻子，总觉得有点没及时咽下去的涌到气管了，这让他觉得不舒适。土方偏头用力擤了擤鼻子，几点白浊被喷到地上，一下被带热量的岩石蒸干水分变成干干的几点。

银时又把土方翻转回来，凑在后者耳朵旁边轻声说：“现在天空阵营的应该在找我们吧……也或者是其他人。接下来我们小心点不让他们发现。”  
刚才的那点补充开了银时的胃口却没能满足他的欲求，银时全身都在战栗，他的嘴贴着土方湿漉漉的耳根。被他抱在怀里的土方也不自觉地痉挛——他的宫口已经被银时刺激得开启了。  
土方也在渴求银时，像是沙漠里的旅人，像是海面上的落难者。他渴求来自银时的精液就像是饥渴的人渴求水分。

现在这种情况捅进去可能会把土方穴肉都给挂带出来——尤其不要考验alpha在omega面前的自控力，实际上现在银时按耐住立即把土方压在身下不管不顾地干穿他让他的子宫完全被自己的精子填满已经是他意志力强大的体现了。

于是银时滑躺在坚硬岩石和碎石头铺就的地面上，自己完全变成了兽型，这样厚实的毛皮能让他免于磨损和疼痛。他就像肉垫子让自己的Omega舒舒服服地躺在上面，兽态的银时展开伸身长比土方更长，土方躺在银时柔软的腹面，看着雪豹形态的银时唯一红着的那只眼睛——不知为何，这令土方感到安心。  
“用你的腿。”保留一部分人类特质的银时用低沉而轻的声音催促土方。  
此时的土方变得乖顺，他反坐在银时身上，两条长而肌肉结实的腿并在一起，靠大腿内壁将银时又翘起的完全属于兽的肉棒夹起。左右柔韧光滑的肌肤把那圆锥似的还遍布倒刺的肉棒紧包着，土方垫着脚踩银时两腿间的地面上，手则后撑在银时侧腹，靠核心力量把自己腾空，又靠肩腿的力量带动自己上下起伏。  
仰躺着的银时一收颌抬头就能看见土方喷张的背部肌肉和颤动的肌肉线条，每一次起伏都有汗水顺着起伏的肌肉朝下滚落，滴滴答答搭在自己的腹部上像是下了小雨。这雨却是信息素味道的，银时浑身都是土方辛辣的信息素气味，而土方正努力让银时在自己身上留下更多的痕迹。  
被土方大腿夹紧的性器来回摩擦间在角质层上留下浅白的刮痕，性液没有让性器表面的倒勾软化，反而是土方绷紧的腿部肌肉随着银时涨潮般再次将自己包裹起来信息素不住抖动，他的每一次起和伏间期变得一次比一次长。  
低沉的喘息声在由岩石形成的狭间回荡，烟草味的信息素和沐浴阳光的铁锈味的信息素交合。  
银时控制自己不要扑上土方后背把他按在地上，像是雌兽一样死死压在身下不管不顾地去贯穿他……为此，他几乎每一条肌肉都在颤抖。

【甜蜜的折磨……】

汗水从银时黑斑覆盖银发的发根流出，他的头发一点点缩进头皮，整个头颅变得愈发圆，毛茸茸的耳朵也在头顶冒出来了。然而他的眼睛却更加红了……像是烧红的钢水，在眼窝里沉静地沸腾。

“噗嗤……”  
“噗嗤……”  
被弄得湿漉漉的腿间和硬挺的肉棒摩擦发出水声，土方晕沉沉的蓝眼睛盯着阴影之外的灿烂阳光发愣。看那被太阳照得明晃晃的世界令他眼睛发酸不自觉流出更多的生理泪水……

“我快到了……”银时提醒，“我要射精了。”  
土方知道银时的意思，所以他把腿放下来，用青蛙似的姿势趴在银时身上。土方的脸正对着银时的胯部，自己的屁股简直要骑在银时的脸上。  
“这是……必须的……”土方自我说服似的自言自语道，嘴长成一个竖立的椭圆形尽可能不发生不必要摩擦刮伤地把银时色情摆动着的性器吞下去。  
银时伸出长舌，轻轻舔了几下土方的腿间。  
土方觉得自己的小腹里面简直在抽动，他迫切地想要吞下什么——用两腿间的小穴。现在先被塞满的是他的嘴……土方用嘴又一次盛接了银时喷射出来的精液。

悬在银时头上的蜜穴淅淅沥沥下着小雨，银时却不再舔弄它，转而用舌头去舔土方的大腿内侧。  
他似乎尝到了点血腥味……  
血液能补魔，银时不准备这样做，他再次变成了人类。人类光裸的背脊压在粗粝地面上立即产生连绵刺痛，更何况他现在还支撑着瘫软在自己身上的土方的体重。

“接下来插入吧。”银时拍了拍土方的臀部，不料就是这一下给了土方临门一脚。  
腥甜的性液激射而出洒了银时大半个胸膛和脖颈、  
这下土方彻底瘫软下去了，他扒着银时的大腿，一下下喘着气。汗水和没完全吞咽下去的精液砸在地面上是边缘毛刺的不规则圆。

在拥有陆地作为阵地的土方和银时组在疯狂补魔的时候，其他三组也没闲着。

水域。  
利用特权进入游戏的HATA王子自然是master，他分到的性别是beta。他的servant是作为alpha、兽形态为内陆太攀蛇的冲田总悟。  
参与者会被常识替换，一经投入就自动获得匹配度最高的身份和能力。  
明明兽型是陆栖蛇种，分到的阵地却是水域。却又因为【阵地加成】，总悟在水中也能发挥出凶悍的实力，极快的速度、神出鬼没的潜行能力和绞缠时候给予猎物的极大压力。与其说是被水域宠爱的servant，不如说是集合了不同蛇种优势的终极蛇servant。  
“只要体液就好了吧？”和银时一样，总悟一开始打的就是补魔发育的主意。  
被蛇形态的总悟用肢体缠绕吊在水面上的HATA王子脸都绿了。他的确很喜欢自己servant的兽型，在面临生命危险的时候也是会怕的。  
“精液可以吗……”HATA王子感觉到被缠得更紧了。  
【不会是要把我榨成汁吧——！！！】  
“血液也行！”HATA王子迅速退让。

无阵地/掠夺。  
作为master的高杉性别是alpha，眼下正和自己的servant对峙。  
兽形态为北极熊的神威性别也是alpha。  
两者都是侵略性极强的那类alpha，随机被投放到某处荒原。他们都意识到补魔是最便捷的增强实力的手段，然而谁都不愿意向对方雌伏。  
至于互相口交？  
Alpha的天性令天然排斥别人的老二出现在自己嘴里。  
明明是通过以理（武力）服人黑箱操作进入了游戏，不论是想要窃取游戏GM权限的高杉晋助还是想要大闹一场的夜兔神威都被游戏替换了常识。现在于他们最紧要的就是【胜利然后许愿】。

至于愿望是什么？  
那不是胜利之后自然而然想到的吗。

面对站在那里，一手扶上腰间武士刀的高杉，已经变作兽型的神威气势逼人，沸腾的杀意向着对方逼去。

进入游戏之前，高杉和神威已经知道这款游戏就是为了天人里面的“贵人”们制作的，为了尽可能全面地测试游戏对参与者可能造成的影响，才在地球歌舞伎町范围内招募游戏试玩员。  
为取悦天人们，这款游戏里不论是master和servant之间独特的吸引力、servant融合兽的形态和力量以及ABO性别设定都隐含了桃色意味在里面。ABO性交不局限于AO或BO，AA,AB，BB甚至OO都是可行的。跨越阵营的主从、主主、从从间的补魔也是可行的。  
简而言之，在这个游戏里，做爱就能变强！  
于servant，变强的是战斗力；于master，变强的是体质和精神力——这让只有人型一个形态的master可以更尽兴地享受做爱和战斗的快乐。  
在这款游戏里，哪怕只寻欢作乐不主动战斗也可以——这也许将开启作为性奴被无限榨精的极致路线。  
高杉晋助想要窃取并掌握【常识替换】这个作用于人精神的能力，然而进入游戏后，哪怕是意志坚韧如他也被替换了常识忘记了自己的【愿望】。  
不过无所谓……只要胜利就能找回自己的愿望。

在二者僵持、战斗一触即发的时候，突然一个宝箱从天而降，砸在两人中间。  
蓝白的底色，银色的锁头，上书【空】。

高杉没有移开视线看天空，神威熊也没有。  
又是若干秒的对视后。  
神威先移开视线，清朗的少年音响起：“这就是可以进化servant的秘宝吗？”  
“打开看看。”高杉言简意赅。  
达成共识，这对主从停止争锋相对一同打开了箱子。  
内里软垫上放置一颗祥云图案的奇异蓝色果实。  
在看见这颗奇异果实的一瞬间，二人意识到这就是【秘宝】，来自【天空阵营】的秘宝。  
神威朝这颗果实伸出宽大厚实的熊掌，丢进嘴里咀嚼几下吞下肚。这果实触及消化内膜立即融化成水似的东西被神威吸收，一阵阵无形却压得荒原上碎石飞沙朝远离神威方向飞离的气浪自神威身上荡出。透明的毛发也起起伏伏，一阵阵的，因着黑色的皮肤从毛发缝隙间露出，现在的神威比起北极熊更像是“斑马”熊。  
高杉立在原地不退半步，气浪吹拂起他刺绣锦瑟蝴蝶的和服下摆，气流刮得他裸露在外的肌肤生疼。

一跃达到了最强形态的神威兴奋地发出怒吼，他迫切地想要杀一杀什么来验证自己的实力。  
挡在自己面前的master则无关紧要。  
热血喷张的神威以北极熊的姿态在荒原上横冲直撞地狂奔，阻拦他的树也好石头也好统统被他撞飞——

立在原地的高杉无语地眼看着神威轰隆隆地远去。

太阳西沉，傍晚余晖和煦，给天地间蒙上一层朦胧的橘红色薄纱。  
岩石之下，汗水、精液和信息素的味道浑浊成一团粘滞的领域将赤身裸体的两人笼罩在里面。  
银时和土方疯狂做爱将近一天，全靠补魔才不至于战争还没开始master就先一步驾鹤西去。  
黑发的男人现在看着狼狈极了，鸦黑短发被汗水打湿粘成一团，面颊上一边沾着岩石壁上掉落下来的细小渣滓，半干不干的汗水让土方看着像是通身涂了一层润滑油，在银时眼里美味得好似一道可拆吃入腹的佳肴。  
之前所说“怕被天空阵地的敌人察觉到”所以两人躲在岩石板下不敢露天野战，现在一做爱就是一天，气流将两人肆意挥洒的汗水和信息素的气味已带到不知多远的地方，银时一边把每一次当做最后一次那样去做，一边一直留神四周的动静。  
直到感觉到从地面传导过来的不寻常的震感，银时才把自己的性器从土方早就泥泞成一片的蜜穴里拔出。失去了堵住里面精液和滑液的肉棒，在土方肚子里攒了不知多少回的白浊自那被摩擦得肿胀发红的蜜缝里滚涌而出……  
银时瞄了眼土方酡红的面颊和涣散的眼神，不像是有什么不适的表现，这才从旁边扯来土方丝质的领巾随意揉成一团然后从那熟红的缝隙里塞进去。被他干得好似合不拢的小穴这下干脆被领巾团撑出挑战极限的鸭蛋圆，哪怕领巾质地柔软丝滑，被银时干得敏感到一点摩擦也会令土方发痛的穴口经这团东西一摩擦，竟是感到了快感。  
银时也不着急穿衣服，观察着土方紧绷又放松如此反复的大腿根和颤颤悠悠又立起来最后只吐出几口透明黏液的肉棒，还有那鼓起像是怀孕症状的小腹。腹肌排列紧密、曲线深刻的腹部偏偏在靠下的位置违和得高耸起一团，银时用手指从侧面轻轻推动几下，能从里面听到灌溉进去的精液晃动的声响似的。  
土方闷哼出声。  
怕被敌人发现，白天两人做爱的时候土方还真就强忍着一声不吭，除非实在绷不住，这时他会咬上银时的肩颈部位。  
银时皮糙肉厚恢复力惊人，被土方咬了一天，现在也只在肩膀上留下隐约的泛白牙印，随便揉几下都能消失不见。

“快起来~master~”餍足的银时声音轻快，“衬现在我还能带你去清洗一下。要是到了晚上，那就只好等第二天了。”  
土方想了想等挂在身上的东西干透像是整个人被盘得包浆了的模样，强撑着来自身体各处的酸痛，抓着银时的手臂从地上站起来。  
美妙的重力让他一直有一种小腹坠坠下沉的微妙感受，土方朝前迈了一步，腿间那团布料卡在敏感的穴口位置，两条腿也晃荡着像是泡了水的乌冬面一样不听使唤。  
银时目测岩石到溪流边的距离，干脆把土方横抱起来：“夹紧了。”——当然是腿间的那团布。猝不及防被横抱起来的土方还真感觉到股间一片空荡荡，身体的排异本能让他想把那团折磨他的布排出去，然而作为master的常识又叫他明白这团该死的、在自己肚子里晃荡的是不能浪费的精华。  
……也许不只是master的本能，Omega繁衍后代的本能也在暗示土方不要浪费身为alpha的银时辛苦耕耘。

夕阳映照在溪流表面闪烁着火似的红光，仿佛这条和在燃烧。银时把土方放在离岸有一段距离的树下放着，他把自己的长外套脱下来垫在土方身下，现在土方身上情潮还未完全褪去，浑身上下敏感得不行。  
【常识】让银时知道哪怕看上去风平浪静的溪流也可能暗藏祸患，所以他谨慎地捡起岸边散落的大小碎石砸进去，溅起大大小小的水花。  
得益于一天高强度几乎无间歇的补魔，银时现在浑身上下充满了力量。  
高低不齐的水花在水面炸响，银时眯着眼睛观察水面，发现有一处似乎噗噗往上漂“红花”。

“喂喂！阿银我已经看见你喽！”银时一边大声叫喊一遍抬手握住了腰间的【洞爷湖】——很难解释为什么他的武器是一把木刀，银时使用这把木刀就像挥舞自己的手臂一样自如。  
溪水哗哗流过，水面不见动静。  
暗红的血花被流动溪水冲刷得一干二净。也多亏夕阳霞光，若不是银时观察力惊人，也许还发现不了这处违和。

一秒。  
两秒。  
三秒。  
水面炸响。  
一条巨蛇从水下窜出，蜷成弯折S行的上半部分对准银时所在方位扑射而来。  
破碎的水光间，一对猩红的蛇眼针尖对麦芒似的锁定银时。  
银时没有退让，也没有避开。如果避开，就像当时把身后不远处的土方送到敌人嘴边。  
银时被强化的时候，土方的体质和精神也被强化了。然而他现在身体过度敏感，也还没完全适应强化过后的身体，就像是小孩使用一双一米长的筷子一样掣肘。  
银时不愿意去赌土方的适应速度。

从水中窜出的巨蛇自然是冲田总悟。  
至于为什么遍体鳞伤、血跟自来水似的流个不停像是能染红一条溪流？  
这要从获得秘宝被强化了的神威说起。  
神威在荒原上横冲直撞很快跑到了一块陆地和水域相接的地方。也许是敌对方之间存在引力，神威所至之处正是总悟和HATA王子放血硬核补魔的地方。  
严重失血的HATA王子脆弱且毫无血色，就像打印到他那里一下子没彩墨了一样。和神威遭遇时，总悟已经完成了补魔发育——以完全不顾及master死活的方式。  
总悟对作为master的HATA王子有一种自己也说不上由来的恶意，这让他不惮以最极端的方式补魔强化自身。

总悟和神威先是以人型对战，神威皮糙肉厚血条长，总悟招式诡谲速度极快。尽管总悟每每出手都是一击即中的杀招，却耐不住神威非人的恢复速度。神威打起来是伤敌一千自损八百、最好的防守就是进攻的风格，在神威悍不惧死的攻击下，总悟很快也挂了彩，伤势叠加愈发严重。  
HATA王子在如此激烈的对决中不幸当场去世。  
失去master的总悟尽管已经完成了发育，却没有后续补魔疗伤的途径。那时的他只有击败神威或者伺机逃跑然后为自己寻找新的master补魔这一条路……其实找servant补魔也行，只要总悟能压制住对方或者对方同意主动给自己补魔。  
兽型的servant各方面能力总是比人型强的，被追打到穷途末路的总悟变作内陆太攀蛇和神威缠打在一起，试图用毒牙或者缠绕挤压的方式杀死对方，神威跟着变作北极熊形态，甩起总悟来跟玩似的。  
总悟做出死战、绝不后退的架势，激得神威将他一次次摔打出去，他抓住机会滑进河流里迅速摆动身体顺流而去。神威也跳进河里，却是追了一阵子才作罢。

【寻找下一个猎物吧。】  
神威这样想着，爬上了岸。湿漉漉的在干岸上留下一枚枚脚印，也许会吸引字面意思高高在上的肉球爱好者的注意。

谁知道呢？

“给我补魔！”一跃从水里蹦出来的总悟没有攻击土方或者银时的架势，反而是冲着银时斯斯说道。  
还保持着内陆太攀蛇形态的总悟说话总带着蛇类特有的阴森感觉。  
没有哪个毛茸茸会喜欢滑不留手、毛也没有的蛇类，兽型是雪豹的银时也是如此。他义正言辞地决绝总悟，直言趁着总悟蛇伤势这么重直接把他打得丧失战斗资格更有利。  
“有个很恐怖的家伙……”总悟一开口就抛出一个炸弹，“他绝对是获得了某方的秘宝！直接发育进化成完全体了。我没在附近看见他的master，也就是说他现在是作为servant不依附任何阵营独立作战的。”

从总悟蛇一出场就调动全身警惕性强撑着站起来的土方闻言瞪大了眼睛。

从脑内常识得知这片土地加上水域有多大的土方很清楚要在这样大的范围内找到秘宝概率有多小，更不用说又从茫茫大地上精准遭遇另一队主从。  
他眼见只有总悟一人（蛇），而他身上鳞片翻出来弄得血肉模糊、鲜血直流，一看就是没及时获得master帮助的状况。

【现在的状况是已经有一位master退场了？】  
土方看着银时背对着自己的身影和同银时错身、用一双阴森蛇眼时不时瞟上自己一眼的总悟蛇，清楚如果真有一位servant如他所说那般强得变态幸运得离谱，于自己最有利的选择的确是和他形成同盟关系。

然而……  
谁和他补魔？

出于一种说不清道不明的心思，土方无法和总悟蛇补魔，这于土方仿佛犯了大错。而总悟蛇看起来也不想和土方补魔的样子，他一双猩红蛇眼瞟一眼又瞟一眼沉着脸的银时，心思昭然若揭。

“喂喂……”银时想了一下自己和这突然送上来白给的野生servant补魔的场景，仿佛看见了公母螳螂交配，又像是看见黑寡妇和她的倒霉老公……  
“阿银我啊，想到和你这样滑不留手的家伙补魔，就毛骨悚然呢。”  
总悟蛇裂开蛇口，做出【笑】的模样，他转眼变成人型——似乎只有上半身，和水面相接的那部分隐约可见蛇鳞：“下一次吧，你那么想和人类形态的我补魔的话……现在的我只有兽形态才能支撑得住。”  
总悟做出乖伏的模样，栗色的短发湿漉漉地贴附勾勒出圆润的头型，一双和银时相似的红眸在月色和水光映照下波光粼粼，重新定义了星星眼。人形态的上半身苍白瘦削，哪怕胸肌腹肌臂肌群一处不少一处不差，给人以一击即碎的【玻璃剑】观感，银时的直觉却在一刻不停地示警。  
他无法相信总悟，求胜的心却让他按耐住将后者立即撕碎的冲动冷静思考。

【如果和他联手，我不能让他接近我的master。】银时暗中思索，偏过一定角度在时刻观察留意总悟蛇的前提下看了一眼土方。  
土方如坠冰窟。  
腹中银时遗留下来的精液暖凉饱胀，土方一手扣着树皮发力不让自己跌坐在地，股间也在发力抵抗小穴将领巾排出去的本能反应。这些却比不过他心脏仿佛被捏紧似的感觉……

利用降服或者主动要求联合的master或者servant，从理智上来说这件事再合理不过，然而感情上……  
Omega对alpha的占有欲使土方倍感煎熬，明明是master，面对这一幕却被动的比同样等待银时做出选择的servant总悟蛇还“卑微”。同时，还有不明由来的抗拒……  
土方现在大脑一片混乱，他摸不清自己到底是什么想法。  
拥有参与【战争】资格的他在最初就做好了为了胜利愿意付出一切的心理准备……哪怕是他自己的生命。  
胜利一方不要求必须保持组合的完整，哪怕只留下master或者servant，一样被认为拥有【许愿】的资格。所以在紧要关头、如果只有二者存一才能获得扭转的可能，同组的master和servant可能也会对上。  
土方一直很信任银时，他相信哪怕再糟糕的境地，银时都能化不可能为可能，超乎常理地立于不败之地。  
……其实这样的信任也很没有道理，不知依据。  
土方选择相信。  
这是他一整个白天都在努力配合着银时索取，也从银时那里索取的原因。  
他要让银时尽可能地发育起来，达到最棒的状态，这样就算是万不得已自己先一步立场银时也有能力去角逐。  
【如果是他……一定会许愿……】  
【因为银时是很温柔的人啊。】  
土方这么相信着。

即使是那样相信着银时、相信着自己的alpha、相信着自己的servant的土方，看到别的servant对银时求欢还是心如刀绞。

【好奇怪……】  
【不过是补魔而已。】  
一颗汗水从额间滑落掉进土方的眼窝，土方闭了闭眼睛，也许是汗水、也许是泪水——更多的液滴朝下滴落。  
他迫使自己睁着眼睛看银时主动走入水中，看着银发的男人把少年模样的servant卡着脖子压在湿润的河岸，白到灼眼的花白臂膀宛若风中花枝颤动招摇。长且粗壮滚圆的蛇身于水中翻滚，银发男人骑在上面，一手没入其中……  
冲天的血腥气让岸边树下的土方发晕。  
【不只受伤而散发出来的血气……】  
土方在总悟朝后仰头的时候和他对视了一瞬，被他眼睛里的残酷和得意刺伤。  
【他的生殖腔打开了……这是他信息素的味道。】  
夜风把滚滚血气和动物的腥臭味吹散到很远很远的地方。  
月下溪流水面剧烈翻滚着好似发怒的海涛。  
这一切在土方眼前发生，他感知不到自己心跳，不知不觉中竟自虐似的屏住了呼吸。粘稠温热的液体从他腿间顺着大腿内壁朝下流动，夜风中带起丝丝麻麻的感觉，土方冷眼旁观却也被气氛带动。

“你的master也起反应了……”在这时，清朗的少年音响起，总悟上身后仰，伸长了石膏雕塑似的手臂指了指土方。“三个人一起吧。”  
骑在总悟身上的银时也向土方看去。  
土方产生了被两只恶兽一齐盯上的刀尖舞蹈的感觉。

披着长款白底蓝纹外套的master赤着双脚朝河边走去，河边土壤湿润，土方在上面留下隐约足印。  
土方的每一步都在颤抖，夹紧双腿的步态好似奇异的舞蹈，竟有了一种作为祭品向着祥兽献祭上自己的联想。

“噗呲。”  
“啪嗒。”  
被淫水和精液浸得湿透的领巾随意被丢在岸上。  
土方面朝着总悟，背对着银时，被自己的servant用一只壮硕结实的臂膀固定在怀里。总悟两条形状奇异且长的性器在土方股间摩擦，性器之下的生殖腔则被银时的性器、精液以及自己的淫水填满。

“你想要哪一根呢？”娃娃脸的少年做出天真恭良的姿态刺激土方的神经。

风停了。  
乌云恰好停在圆月前遮挡住它大半光辉。  
月影在波涛汹涌的水中被搅碎。


End file.
